Nothing Over the Obvious, part 2
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles made for Solemnly Swear Up To No Good's 100 drabbles,50 days challenge.This is part two and the rest of the challenge for me.
1. broken tears

This is for solemnly swear up to no good's 100 drabbles,50 days challenge.

* * *

**Prompt: Broken**

Hermione sits on the stairs crying. Ron had just said that Viktor was using her and it had made her feel torn as if she had been broken in two. One part wanted to be with Viktor and the other with Ron but she still didn't know what he would say if she told him that she liked him. She decided to not even wonder what would have happened if she told him, would he have laughed or tell her that he liked her too. Those thoughts could have plagued her mind the rest of her life if she didn't remember what happened just before to her.

The Yule Ball was fun but the thoughts that wafted over her were so unbearable that she didn't want Harry or Ron seeing her in the condition that she was in.

So she went upstairs to the Grithindor House and then as she went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory her mind drifts over to what the boys might be doing at this moment. When she lies down on her bed she starts to cry without remorse since no one was there.

Before she goes to sleep due to her crying she picks up a picture of Ron, Harry, and her all smiling happily. She then clutches the picture close to her and finally goes to sleep still broken though some parts are fixed inside her.

The night air almost seems to whisper 'Good night'.

* * *

Super short as you can see but I hope it is okay. Hope you all liked it.


	2. lovechuck, upchuck

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Love'**

As Hermione sits up in her bed love seemed to her like a wave causing her to wake up. Though she has no doubt in her mind that Harry and Ron are probably being idiots again but being a student at Hogwarts you can never be too sure. Almost immediately when she walks out the girl's dormitory she comes to see Harry trying to get Ron down the stairs but with no luck. As she gets closer to the boys the wave of love hits her again which makes her double over. It was like someone poured sugar in their mouth and tried to eat it in one gulp.

"Who did these," asks Hermione, trying hard not to puke though she knew if the the taste in her mouth didn't go away she would probably do it anyway.

Harry shrugs and they go to Slughorn's office where Ron gets better after a couple of minutes.

Hermione goes back to bed tiredly though the wave of love haven't subsided she wonders who really is in love herself, Harry, Ron or all three but maybe they are in love with the wrong people.

Hermione thinks about this until she falls asleep peacefully in bed.

* * *

Short I'm really sorry about that.


	3. not gone yet

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Lust'**

As Lily walked in the halls holding James's arm giggling, Snape couldn't help but feel like crap. He rather her doing that to him, but, no, James Potter had her giggling while she holds his arm. No longer able to handle seeing their lustful looks when they looked at each other, he storms to the Slytherin house to go to sleep or forget Lily Evans.

Why he should care about Lily Evans anyway it wasn't like she cared about how he he still remember her smile and her green eyes, oh how much she wished she was his. Now sometime later, he was looking at her and James's son Harry Potter who is only eleven but he can see the memory of James and Lily with their look of lust for each other. Though they are gone he knows his feelings aren't gone for her not yet anyway.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This was basically Snape wanting Lily but he is not able to.


	4. voices in the wind

Hope you all like it. This is for all the people who were never meant to be. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Block'**

Rose tries to block her ears as Scorpius talks to her.

"I can't hear you," she mutters.

Scorpius rolls his eyes and the closes his mouth as to see what happens.

Rose unblocks her ears and sees that Scorpius had indeed stopped talking.

"My daddy is going to hear about this," says Rose.

"Mr. Weasley isn't here," replies Scorpius, his face lighting up.

Rose's face falls when she thought about it again. Then she turns around and starts walking away.

"Hey can I talk to you," screams Scorpius, running behind her.

Rose runs even faster than before trying to block out words she doesn't want to hear. Scorpius keeps running after her wanting to tell her three important words though she doesn't want to hear them.

"Why won't you let me tell you," he asks to the wind thinking it will answer him.

"Why should I let you," answers a voice softly.

"I need to tell you it's important," replies Scorpius softly.

"How important is it," answers the voice, so softly it doesn't even sound human.

"So important I will stay alive to tell you it," replies Scorpius, his voice not stressing enough how much he wants to tell her.

"Close your eyes," replies the voice in return.

Scorpius closes his eyes as he waits for her to walk in front of him.

A moment later the voice says," Well, you can tell me now."

"I love you Rose Weasley," he says.

"Even if my father is a blood traitor," replies the gentle voice.

"Yes I love you anyway," he says more desperate to see her now.

"Oh, but how could you ever survive if you never met me," asks the voice to him.

"I wouldn't have been born." He answers. "Now can I open my eyes?"

"No, you can never open your eyes; if you do I won't any longer stay with you," says the voice quietly.

Scorpius wants to open his eyes it's been years since he has opened them and seen the world.

"Scorpius, I can't do this anymore," replies the voice. "Pucker your lips so I can give you a proper goodbye."

He puckers his lips as he feels something cold go up against his. Then while he is kissing her he gets tired of it and he finally opens his eyes.

The voice he heard of Rose is no longer there and he finds out that all those years she was never actually there but a voice in the wind. The winds of nightmares and dreams which surrounded him for all those years, he knew not what to expect when he did open his eyes to the real world but one thing he did do is try to find Rose Weasley and tell her that he loved her before it was too late.

When he met up with the real Rose Weasley the girl just looked at him and just like his nightmare sometime before she runs away from him covering her ears. Rose knew deep down inside what Scorpius wanted to say and she didn't want to hear it, not now nor ever did she want to hear him mutter the words to her. Hopefully Scorpius would move on and never have a second thought about leaving her behind in his distant memories. Though as she goes to her secret boyfriend a pang of guilt fills her thinking about Scorpius must be seeing that he will forever will have to run after her.

As she walks away from a certain point in her life, she knows life is hard.

**'Anyone can hate. It costs to love'**

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Writing this actually made me very sad thinking what Scorpius went through.


	5. awkward silence

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Broomstick'**

So what he didn't know about her was all she needed to know to find out all she needed to know about him.

Graceful on a broomstick yet awkward on the ground he watches me when I'm in the library or should I say is in the library at the same time as I am. When I saw him at the World Wizard Cup he seemed hard almost mean. I don't know what hit him when he came to Hogwarts but whenever he came close to me he always seemed like he wanted to tell me something.

Flying through the air on his broomstick no biggie, but asking a girl out or telling her he likes them oh that is a hard thing to do. What would any guy ask to have what he had? The girls that follow him like a hawk, also the fame he gets also. He says that all the 'good- looking' girls were taken. But I heard he actually found love back at in his home country but what if he stayed with me and I never got married with Ron would I be Hermione Krum or would I never get married?

Yes I'm that girl he wanted to tell he liked but had to huck up the courage to tell me. Yes I was the thing he would have missed most and I don't know what it would have been any other way.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. ^.^

I'm so happy with myself for updating so fast.


	6. waiting upon return

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Flowers'**

A series of flowers lined up in her tiny little mind as she tried not to hear who exactly was talking to her. She wanted to daydream all long if she had to. It was actually quite nice to be able to think about such pretty things while so many bad things happened around her.

"Hey Lovegood stop daydreaming all the time and listen," sneers a harsh voice.

Luna looks up to see Draco looking at Luna annoyed.

"Tell me where you all are hiding," demands Draco, after a while of her not saying anything Draco says more forcefully, "where are you hiding."

Luna doesn't blink but she knows that the flowers all pretty in her head won't help her now in her dire need of help.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Hope I shown Luna in a different way if not I hope it was still a good read. Till next time stay pretty...


	7. just to be loved

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

You have to fight for what you believe in but what if that fight was for something that was never really there or even bad for you. If that was true and it happen to people at least once in their lives Draco can actually say he felt it more than once but twice he felt it.

The first time Draco felt that way was for Miss Hermione Granger, Draco saw that Miss Granger liked Ronald Weasley and Draco got very angry with the two and so Draco decided to get what he wanted by fighting Ronald. The second time was with the Dark Lord who Draco had a deep obsession over. Though it was not a romantic obsession you could have clearly seen who was in control in the two's bond or you can call it friendship.

Draco would do whatever the Dark Lord asked him to do even and including killing his dear and beloved Hermione Granger. Draco was a puppet under a wing of unforgiving, unrelenting darkness. The puppet master nowhere to be seen or heard and all Draco had ever wanted was to be loved.

* * *

Really short as well. I hope you see Draco as someone who is particurlarly human. Draco in my opinion is very OOC but if it enhances the story who cares right. :)

Hope you alll liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	8. not that way

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

This is for two challenges this time. The other one is Rhr4eva '99 love/pain quotes' challenge. My prompt was 'Apologizing does not always mean you are wrong and the other person is right. It just means you value your relationship more than your ego.'

**Prompt: 'Make-up'**

* * *

Ginny tries to get her make-up on without making a too big of a fuss over it and in the mean time not getting help. She would be going on a date with Dean and she wanted to look perfect for him. As she got ready she didn't feel the eyes staring at her from behind. She didn't feel him wanting to come to her.

Ginny at this point was as blind as Ron with Hermione. She knew not of his hurt feelings, or she didn't seem to care, at some point she portrayed this. Then when she went into the Gryffindor Common Room, was the last straw for him. He saw her looking so pretty for _him_ and he just wanted to have her, did that sound odd being Ron's friend and all.

He guessed not, because no one knew what he thought or what he wanted to say to her. He was just about to tell her to be his forever then he thought about what would happen but then forgotten all about the thought. He then walks up to her…. in front of everybody and looked her in the eyes.

"Be kind to me and be mine," he says, looking as if an Amortentia would have not worked on him at this point.

Ginny looked at him nervously and then tries to locate her brother without moving from her spot, the search failed making her have to speak to him.

"But you didn't want me," she says, knowing that if she didn't keep her voice low it would not stay with her for long.

"No, I was a fool to not get you when I had the chance," he said. "Please be kind to me and be mine."

"I'm sorry Harry, I hope we can still be friends," said Ginny, she then walks over to where Dean was standing.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Hope I shown the qoute good. Till next time stay pretty...


	9. play with me

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Dress Up' **

Harry let's play dress up said a five year old Ginny.

"I don't want to, dress up is for girls," Harry said.

"But it is fun," Ginny countered.

"No, it's boring Ginny, only boys know that," Harry said in a know-it-all voice.

"Well then I will ask Hermione to play with me," said Ginny, walking over to where Hermione was reading a book.

"Girls," said Ron, "don't know what fun is and what's boring."

* * *

Hope you all like it. Till next time stay pretty...


	10. trying to help

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Percy plays baby with me and I play with him or let him be. I am the baby of the family but I don't mind. As long as there's Percy or Bill or Charlie or Fred or George or Ron, I will always have someone to play with.

I sit down and look at Percy. Today he wasn't feeling well so he was stuck in bed, so I decided to make him feel better by putting on a play for him. I pick up my doll and start the play for Percy. When the play is done he smiles and I jump up and down because he is happy and so am I.

Before he goes to sleep, he whispers to me, "Thanks Ginny."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. :)


	11. muggle machines

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt: 'Computer'**

"What is this thing," asks Ron, pointing to a machine sitting in his family's living room.

"This me boy is a computer that Muggles use," explained Mr. Weasley.

"Well dad definitely gone bonkers," whispered Ginny, to the twins.

The twins nod in agreement. The rest of the day the Weasley crew is trying out the computer, though Mr. Weasley didn't expect their reaction so he wasn't too pleased.

Later on that day, they have to get Hermione to help them because they almost burn the Burrow down.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	12. happy death day

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt:'Marriage'**

Marriage something his brother will never see. Kids he will never have or see. Nieces and nephews he will never be able to talk to.

George kneels beside a tombstone with the name 'Fred Weasley'. He died and it has been fifteen years since then and it makes George sad to celebrate his birthday knowing that his brother would be a year older just like him. Why couldn't he have died with his brother so then he wouldn't have to suffer.

George curses silently before he gets up and brushes himself off. Wiping himself off he walks away, not looking back at the tombstone. "Happy death day, dear brother," whispered George, before he apparated away.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	13. never back down

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt:'Car'**

Neville wasn't a normal boy he didn't like cars or trucks. He did play like other boys his age. Neville Longbottom you can say was awkward but put him around plants and you see the real him. Even at a young age her took a liking toward plants, plants were never mean to him, plants never whispered rumors behind his back, and plants never made fun of him.

Neville could have been friends with anyone but no one liked what he liked, no one was nice to him. Though no one liked him, when he became older he was needed and he gotten friends, just because he learned to never back down.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	14. it can't do

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt: 'book'**

There wasn't a book Hermione didn't like. She had all sorts of books in her library. From magical academic books to Muggle books she had a lot of books. She could have had an extensive library based on all the books she had. But now she had children and they loved to read as well. Rose Weasley looked and acted just like her mother. While her son Hugo Weasley acted more like Ron.

Both of her children got along swell which was good for Hermione, she got to read more, but sometimes her little ones aren't always to calm and need to be told a story. One day while she was reading a book her two children ran into the room. It was late and both looked like they had a nightmare. So Hermione put the two on her lap and started to read to them. Within a couple minutes of reading the story they were already asleep.

Hermione then put her two sleeping children to sleep and went to bed as well. 'Was there anything you couldn't fix with a good book?' thought Hermione as she fell asleep. 'Is there anything a book can't do?'

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	15. food for thought

Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**

Prompt: 'food'

Draco crept closer to his target. Her beautiful blonde hair shone mysteriously in the moonlight. She was trying to catch Nargles or something of the like. He creeps even closer.

Before Luna says, "I know you are there Draco."

"How did you know," he said as he came out of the shadows.

"Every morning whenever I look at you, it looks like you didn't get enough sleep," said Luna, in her dreamy voice.

"Why do you look over at the Slytherin table anyway," Draco asked.

"I look over there because I see a lot of Nargles in your table," said Luna, plainly. _"Actually it has nothing to do with Nargles, I just like looking over there," thought Luna._

"Well, good night," he said, leaving.

This happened every month and yet Draco didn't know he was in love. That's food for thought.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	16. redhead love

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt:'Play'**

She plays in the morning. She plays in the night. She plays in the evening.

Her blonde hair becomes silver in the moonlight as she twirls around in the moonlight. Her imagination is too big for her own good. I smile as I look at her. Would she like me? Does she like redheads? Or maybe redheads can just be her friend and nothing more.

Maybe she likes people who don't have a lot of siblings, who don't have anger issues, and who doesn't have a nickname like Won-Won from his previous girlfriend. As he watches her Luna never suspects she is being spied on, she just goes about her regular business like always.

Every night he watched her from afar and still he can't pluck up the nerve to tell her that he likes her. Well maybe she doesn't like people with too many siblings, or people with anger issues, or even a person who has a nickname like Won-Won. Maybe she doesn't notice me staring at her when she walks pass me, or when I have to fight to pay attention to what my friends are saying in the Great Hall because I am too busy looking at you.

Maybe a redhead can never find love, maybe a redhead like me can only get second best people.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	17. from the snake's mouth

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt:'Old'**

Dara looks from left to right before looking at the person in front of her. She can't be caught with him, but it doesn't matter as long as they are together, they can do whatever they want. She then hugs the boy before receiving a kiss from the boy.

"I missed you so much," she said.

He nods and says, "I did too."

Dara then steps back and looks at Harry. He was always nice to her but when Blaise broke up with her he was the first one to notice that something was wrong. The two then walk around Hogwarts grounds as if to show they were together.

You could hear the thoughts of people almost as she walked around with him. She was following him and not the other way around. Dara Malfoy has become someone who is a follower and not a leader. It was old news that she lost her way, but who would tell Dara Malfoy, she is too proud to accept that fact, so everyone just decided not to say that.

But as you watch them, you can't help but say they are meant for each other, and they really are.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This is for my story Dare 2 Dream story. If you want you can read it and review, I would be happy if you do.


	18. nothing to do with quidditch

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

**Prompt:'New'**

* * *

Dara paces back and forth as she waits for that special person. She hadn't seen him since she went to Hogsmeade and she missed him dearly. It wasn't new that she liked him though it wasn't like the Slytherin students didn't like her doing this every other night. The Slytherins actually preferred Dara dating Zabini but since they broke up the two can't even have a civil conversation without one of them getting angry.

A couple minutes later he comes and she hugs him as if the world was going to end at any second. She then steps back and grabs Lee's hand which has a scar on it. She knew who it was from but couldn't help be angry by the fact that none of the Slytherin got the same punishment.

She then strokes his hand and then looks up at the older boy.

"I'm fine," he whispers to her.

"I know," she says quietly, as she looks at the hand more.

Sometime later Lee hugs the girl again. "Must be going now," he says.

Dara nods and watches as he prepares to leave by broom, she waves goodbye until he is out of sight. She then walks down to the Slytherin house from the Astronomy tower.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This is for my story Dare 2 Dream story. If you want you can read it and review, I would be happy if you do.


	19. which side i'm on

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Dream'**

Dara sits alone in the Three Broomsticks as she realizes what was happening at that moment that she couldn't do anything about. It was her seventh year and she felt weak not able to fight with the others. Where did her loyalty lie with the Death Eaters or with Harry and the rest of them? At that moment Fred walks in and sits next to her.

"What's wrong," he asks her gently.

"I'm such a coward," she says in a barely audible voice.

"No you're not," he says, "you are the bravest witch I know."

Dara looks at him and tries to say something but is left without words. _'It's just a dream,' she thinks._

Fred then looks at her. "Come on let's fight, you know which side you are on."

Dara nods and walks up with Fred to the battle where she helps Fred fight against the Death Eaters.

'_It isn't just a dream because I know which side I'm on,' she thinks._

Hope you all liked it. This is for my story Dare 2 Dream story. If you want you can read it and review, I would be happy if you do.


	20. struck with sadness

Hope you all like it. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Never'**

Never had she felt sadder in her life. She wanted to cry for all that she was worth. As she waited for him to come she remembered when she didn't have to wait to kiss her love. She remembers when she didn't have to ask anybody on how any one was because before the person she liked was always by her side.

But now as she waited for Seamus she couldn't help but feel outdone in a way that made her feel sad and out of touch. Then a person walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. Dara smiles weakly as she sighs in his arms. It isn't the same when she is with anyone else. All she wanted to do is wake herself up and know he is waiting for her.

She wanted to wake up and not see that mark on her arm. After a while of standing still she looks at Seamus who standing in front of her looking at her. Dara then realized that she was staring off into space while he talked to her.

"You still miss him, don't you," Seamus asked.

Dara nodded and Seamus sighs. That's why she was his girl and no one else's and her Amortentia was firewhiskey, expensive cologne and wood burning in a fireplace. One boy less before she goes back to Blaise.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This is for my story Dare 2 Dream story. If you want you can read it and review, I would be happy if you do.


	21. werewolf princess

Hi, hope you all like this. This is also for ' The Lupin Challenge.

I got 'Remus Lupin makes an unexpected ally in the unlikeliest of places'. I hope I used the prompt well.

* * *

**Prompt: 'Werewolf'**

Eleven year old Remus looks at the scene unfolding in front of him. He looks at a little girl who is behind her father's back, peering around to see her surroundings. Her dark chocolate brown eyes seem to study his soul. Her raven black hair behind her put in a small braid. As her father stands there the girl seems to have picked him to study. Remus then decides to walk over to the girl and hold out his hand to her.

I look at this sandy haired boy and he's looking back at me. Behind my father I'm safe from his piercing eyes of brown. I wonder why it seems like I know him. Then he walks up to me and holds out my hand for, me.

The girl takes it tentatively and for a moment the two look into each other's eyes. Her father then looks at Remus.

Her father then grunts before leaving "Take care of my Lia, for me."

Remus nods and walks onto the Hogwarts Express with the girl following behind him. When the two depart he feels slightly lonely without her.

Sometime later the girl comes back. She is flanked by Lucius Malfoy and another Slytherin student. When they see she is safe, the two leave.

"Why were those two with you," asks James.

"My father asked them to tend to my needs, whatever they were," explained the girl, her voice as smooth as silk.

"So what's your name?" Remus asks.

"Kahlia Greyback," answers the girl, her voice barely a whisper.

They all go quiet as they process her name. Many years later Remus Lupin was in werewolf territory trying to find people to side with the good side. As he walks around the camp he comes across a familiar person. She had that similar look in her eyes as she looked at a cauldron in front of her. It was a studying look. It was an intense look that made people cringe under her gaze.

"Are you Miss Greyback?" Remus asks.

"Why you ask," says the woman not looking up from the cauldron she is studying.

"Well I wanted to know because it's been a long time since I seen Miss Greyback," Remus replied, quietly.

"Yes it has been a long time since you seen Miss Greyback hasn't it," said the woman, lifting her head to look at Remus. The woman's once smooth face is damaged with small scars on her face.

"Are you Miss Greyback, if not I will leave your presence," says Remus, slowing walking backwards.

"Stop," says Miss Greyback. At that moment Remus stops walking. "I am Miss Greyback; though you know my name I don't remember yours."

"Remus Lupin," Remus says.

"Remus," says Miss Greyback, her voice raising an octave. She then walks over to where he is standing and studies him. While she is studying him, he doesn't flinch. "You are Remus then," she says with a wide grin on her face.

Remus nods and smiles as she gives him a hug.

"I'm glad I get to see you again, Remus," says Kahlia, backing away from him. "What brings you among us?"

"I was sent on a mission," he says plainly.

"Oh a special mission, that sounds dangerous," she says sitting back down.

"Yes, a very dangerous mission considering who I'm talking to," Remus says, smiling.

Kahlia rolls her eyes, "Just because my father is a Death Eater doesn't mean I am."

Sometime later Remus is being advanced on by more aggressive werewolves. It isn't till Kahlia walks over to where this is happening that she is determined to stay with him.

"Stop bothering him, he's with me," said Kahlia at the top of her lungs.

The werewolves look at her then disperse. Remus then stumbles back to his feet and thanks her for what she done.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	22. Clueless

I hope you all like it. This was for two challenges.

AliceSpeak's Word/Phrase of the day.

Sunday 5th December

"Without fear we have no reason to be courageous." (source of phrase: unknown)

I had to use the phrase.

and the other challenge was:

SeriouslySiriusBlack's The Christmas Prompt Challenge.

I got Lily and James as my pairing and my prompts were blankets and snowmen(though i used it in a singular sense)

Enjoy :)

* * *

She feared that he wouldn't be there when she needed it most. It wasn't hard to love him, or think about him. He was not perfect but to her James was more perfect than she could imagine. It was around Christmas time in her fourth year when she realized that she loved him.

She stood out in the cold as she watched James and his friends try to make a snowman. Though every time they tried, the snowman fell apart.

Lily laughed as she watched them. James looks at her and smiles his signature smile.

"Hey Evans, you want to help us make our snowman," James asks, looking at her.

Lily shakes her head, trying not to smile.

"What are you scared," Sirius said loudly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I might be but without fear we have no reason to be courageous."

The four boys look at her, and start to throw snowballs at her, ignoring the incomplete snowmen. Lily ran away from the boys then she skid on ice and fell into James's awaiting arms.

"Why did you do that for," Lily asks, as she got to her feet.

James grins and replies, "Without fear we have no reason to be courageous." James then kisses her, ready to feel her slap him or something, but Lily didn't do anything. It was a magical feeling, they two of them kissing, it was like the world could end and they would still have each other.

When the broke apart they had a cheering squad who were clapping and whooping with happiness this made the moment more magical and happier.

Many years later, Lily was in her seventh year, she stood in the Gryffindor common room waiting for James, who said he would be there to meet her soon. They had been together for a long time and every time she seen him her heart would skip a beat. James walks in with the rest of his friends, he smiles at Lily knowing she was getting impatient. Lily smiles and runs over to him to give him a hug despite being as impatient as she was, she was going to forgot him being late, and just relax.

James kisses her and then the pair goes over to the couch, where a blanket lay or what looked like one. "You want to go on an adventure?"

"I don't know James," Lily said, tentatively.

"Remember how you said 'Without fear we have no reason to be courageous'" James said. Lily nods. "Well this is your chance to act on that thought."

Lily looked at him and then at her hands. "Will you protect me?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her softly.

Lily glances at Sirius who was beaming with pride. She never did figure out the boys' bond, she did know that whenever James would pull a prank on her they would be right by him, Sirius being a strong adherent to whatever James had in mind for that day. James looks at Sirius and rolls his hazel eyes.

"So you want to go on an adventure," James asks again, whispering in her ear.

Lily nods, and James quickly pulls her to her feet. "Get something warm and come back when you are ready," James said, before kissing her cheek.

Lily came back with a shawl and the two began to go on an adventure. They go to all the places she had never been. Once back inside the Gryffindor common room they shared each other's company until Lily fell asleep. Since she fell asleep on James, James was stuck in the common room with Lily until she woke up, the next morning.

The next morning Lily wakes up and sees blankets upon blankets covering both her and James.

"Have a nice sleep," someone asks, amused.

Lily looks up and nods, "I felt safe with him."

She couldn't sit up because his arms were wrapped around her waist so she could barely see the person talking to her until the person walked up to her.

Sirius laughs his bark like laugh, as he seen the two more closely. Remus was right by Sirius, he had a serious face on and he didn't tolerate the behavior of Sirius but he didn't correct it either. James then woke up, his hair a mess like always and his arms still around Lily's waist.

"You can take your arms off my waist," Lily said, whispering to James.

"Oh," James said, and slid his arms off Lily's waist. Lily then sat up and saw something that would have made any girl blush. They forgot that the Invisibility Cloak was their first blanket and that basically meant that some parts of her and James's legs were invisible while other parts were not. When they tried to take it of both of them Lily found that it was tangled between both of their legs. Once ripped away from the two, they found that there was a tiny speck of blood.

Lily blushed and started to go upstairs to change. She was so embarrassed though they didn't know why she was so embarrassed. Once she got changed James and his friends were waiting for an explanation to that little escape of hers, when she seen the blood.

"Why did you leave when you seen that blood," James asks, crossing his arms.

"I am afraid of blood," Lily lied.

James looks at her and nods, not quite excepting her answer. Out of all four boys only Remus knew what was wrong.

A month later Lily acted very strangely, she acted so strange that even James started to worry.

He walked up to Lily and looked at her from top to bottom. "Is something wrong," he asks, looking at her worried.

"Of course not," she snapped, going back to the old Lily who didn't like James Potter, who would get pranked on by him and get annoyed at his behavior.

James was taken aback by the comment and stood there. "Can you explain to me what is wrong?"

Lily bit her lip and shook her lip.

"Please tell me I won't tell anyone," James said as he raises his hand in order to tell to tell her he was serious.

"Alright, aright I will tell you," Lily said.

She explains it and James's eyes become very wide. "So is it like Moony how every month he changes?"

Lily nods, "Something like that."

They walk away from each other. James still happens to being thinking about that particular conversation.

**Can you tell what was wrong with Lily?**

Hope you all liked it. This was a result of having nothing to do and being annoyed at life.


End file.
